The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, digital images such as photographs are commonly captured by cameras included in mobile devices such as phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, camera devices, etc. Images are also often posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. A user commonly edits an image by viewing the image in an editing program and using tools of the editing program to manually select and adjust various characteristics of pixels of the image, such as color, brightness, contrast, saturation, clarity or blur, etc., and/or add desired text to the image.